Forbidden Love
by Oceanstar126
Summary: About Jayfeather and Ivypaw   Ivypaw recieving her warrior name  falling in love.


Warrior Cats GuideThe warrior code

The warrior code is code that the cats of the clans must follow. These are the rules in the code:

Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan

Do not hunt or trespass on another Clans' territory

Elders and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the Elders

Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life

A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice

Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name

A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice

The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies or retires

After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh

A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time

Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats

No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan

The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code

An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary for self-defense

A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet

Exceptions

Cats on their way to the Moonstone or Moonpool are allowed to cross other Clans' territories to get to their destination (WindClan grounds in the forest and ThunderClan grounds by the lake).

At the lake, cats may travel on other Clans' grounds as long as they are within two fox-lengths of the lake (for example, to go to a Gathering)

Additional Rule

The following rule is not part of the Warrior Code, but is always followed:

Medicine cats may not have a mate or kits

Rejected Codes

Throughout history, several other rules were proposed for introduction in The Warrior Code, however, they were turned down. These were:

Only cats of pure forest blood can be Clan Members (Suggested by Featherstar of WindClan)

Each Clan may only eat the prey they are most suited for (Suggested by Robinstar of SkyClan)

All Clan cats must believe in StarClan, as they control Clan life (Suggested by Dovestar of RiverClan)

Breaking the Warrior Code

The rules are often being broken. All of the Clans break the rules many times although ThunderClan is the Clan that questions and debates the Code most.

Examples of breaking the Warrior Code

Rule 1 was broken by Graystripe when he was torn between his loyalties to ThunderClan and RiverClan, and refused to fight

Rule 2 is one of the most frequently broken, with many Clans crossing boundaries to catch prey or apprentices not acknowledging the boundaries.

Rule 3 was broken by Firepaw when catching prey for Yellowfang after she was exiled from ShadowClan. It was also broken by Longtail and Darkstripe, eating prey on a hunting patrol instead of bringing back to the elders and kits

Rule 4 was broken by Tigerstar and his followers when he killed prey only to raise a hill of bones

Rule 5 was infamously broken by Brokenstar of ShadowClan, when he forced kits to become apprentices before they were ready. He also trained them too hard, killing some of them. Some were made warriors before they were even six moons old

Rule 7 was broken by Firestar when he named Brambleclaw deputy

Rule 8 was broken when Tallstar made Onestar leader instead of Mudclaw as he was dying

Rule 9 was broken by Bluestar when she waited for too long to name a new deputy

Rule 12 was broken by Russetfur and her patrol, watching Berrykit struggle with his tail caught in a fox trap, and making no move to help him

Rule 14 was broken for instance by Brokentail, Tigerstar, Blackfoot, Hollyleaf and Clawface

Rule 15 was broken by Cloudpaw when he accepted Twoleg food

The rule about medicine cats being forbidden to have kits was broken by Leafpool and Yellowfang.

Punishment

The Clan Leader may choose to punish cats who broke the Warrior Code. These include scolding, giving a warrior apprentice duties, or giving an apprentice some unpleasant task. In severe cases, the cat may be exiled from the Clan (such as RiverClan exiling Graystripe).

Cats who broke the Code severely and repeatedly end up in the Place of No Stars after their death, instead of reaching StarClan.

In my opinion, it is stupid that medicine cats can't have kits or a mate. Not being allowed to have a mate is like saying medicine cats can't fall in love. Go Leafpool and Yellowfang!

Ceremonies

The Ceremonies

Now for the ceremonies. The ceremonies are special rituals when there is a change of status to a cat ex. an apprentice becoming a warrior. We'll list all of the ceremonies for you.

**The apprentice ceremony**

Leader: This (period of day), we gather together to name a new apprentice. (to kit) Come forward. From this day forward, until (he/she) has earned (his/her) warrior name, this apprentice will be called (insert new apprentice's name here). (insert mentor-to-be's name here), you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to (insert new apprentice's name here). (insert mentor's name here), you have shown yourself to be a warrior of (insert virtue #1 here) and (insert virtue #2 here). I expect you to pass on everything (insert mentor's former mentor's name here) has taught you.

_The new mentor and apprentice touch noses, and they both go to the side of the clearing. _

**The warrior ceremony**

Leader: I, (insert leader's name here), leader of ( insert Clan here), call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. (he/she) has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I comment (him/her) to you as a warrior in (his/her) turn. (insert warrior-to-be's name here), do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?

Warrior-To-Be: I do.

Leader: Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. (insert-warrior-to-be's name here), from this moment you will be known as (insert-warrior-to-be's new warrior name here). StarClan honors your (insert virtue #1 here) and your (insert virtue #2 here), and we welcome you as a full warrior of (insert Clan here).

_The leader rests his/her muzzle on the top of the new warrior's head and the new warrior licks his/her new shoulder in respect. The rest of the Clan chant the new warrior's new name._

**The deputy ceremony**

Leader: I say these words before the body of (insert the dead deputy's name here), so that his/her spirit can approve my choice.

_There is a pause._

Leader: (insert new deputy's name here) will be the new deputy of (insert Clan here).

_All the cats go to congratulate the new deputy._

**The leader's first deputy**

Leader: I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors can hear and approve of my choice.

_There is a pause._

Leader: (insert new deputy's name here) will be the new deputy of (insert Clan here).

_All the cats go to congratulate the new deputy._

**The medicine cat apprentice ceremony**

Medicine cat: Cats of (insert Clan here), I have an announcement to make. It is time I took on an apprentice. Your next medicine cat will be (insert apprentice's name here).

Leader: (insert medicine cat's new apprentice's name here). Do you accept the post of apprentice to (medicine cat's name)?

Medicine cat's new apprentice: Yes, (insert Clan leader's name here).

Leader: Then at the half moon you must travel to Mothermouth, to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats. The good wishes of all (insert Clan here) will go with you.

_The medicine cat's new apprentice and the medicine cat come together and touch noses._

Medicine cat: I, (insert medicine cat's name here), medicine cat of (insert Clan here), call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. (he/she) has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help (he/she) will serve (his/her) Clan for many moons. (insert medicine-cat-to-be's name here), do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?

Medicine-cat-to-be: I do.

Medicine cat: Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. (insert medicine-cat-to-be's name here), from this moment you will be known as (insert medicine-cat-to-be's new name here). StarClan honors your (insert virtue #1 here ) and your (insert virtue #2 here), and we welcome you as a full medicine cat.

_The medicine cat rests his/her muzzle on the top of the new medicine cat's head and the new medicine cat licks his/her shoulder in respect. The other medicine cats chant the new medicine cat's name._

**The leader ceremony**

_The leader-to-be goes to the Moonstone/Moonpool to share tongues with StarClan._

StarClan: Welcome (insert leader-to-be's name here). Are you ready to receive your nine lives?

Leader-to-be: Yes... I'm ready.

_Nine StarClan cats that were closest to the leader-to-be will offer lives of their own._

First StarClan cat: With this live I give you courage. Use it well to protect your clan.

_A shock of pain goes through the leader-to-be, leaving him/her gasping._

Second StarClan cat: With this life I give you justice. Use it well as you judge the actions of others.

_Again, a shock of pain goes running through the leader-to-be._

Third StarClan cat: With this life I give you loyalty to what you know is right. Use it well to guide your Clan in times of trouble.

_Less pain goes through the leader-to-be. There is goodness in this life._

Fourth StarClan cat: With this life I give you tireless energy. Use it well to carry out your duties as leader.

_This life feels like running forever and the exhilaration of speed._

Fifth StarClan cat: With this life I give you protection. Use it well to care for your Clan as a mother cares for her kits.

_The life pains the leader-to-be, like a mother defending her kits._

Sixth StarClan cat: With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats of your Clan.

_The life is a great cloud of anguish so great the leader-to-be will think he/she was having a heart attack._

Seventh StarClan cat: With this life I give you compassion. Use it well for the elders of your Clan, and the sick, and all those weaker than you.

_The life doesn't hurt as much as the ones at first, and the leader-to-be bares it._

Eighth StarClan cat: With this life I give you love. Use it well for all the cats you care about-especially (insert leader-to-be's mate's name here).

_The leader-to-be braces for the pain, but it doesn't come. This life is filled with warmth and love._

Final StarClan cat (the last leader): Welcome, (insert leader-to-be's name here), my warrior and deputy. I knew you would make a great leader one day.

_The leader-to-be bows his/her head._

Last leader: With this life I give you nobility, certainty, and faith. Use it well as you lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code.

_The warmth of the last life lulled the leader-to-be, and he/she wasn't ready for the agony that followed the last leader's. He/she got fierceness, sadness, and suffering. It got happiness and terror and finally, power. It finally ended in calm acceptance and joy. All the StarClan warriors rise and signal the leader-to-be to rise too._

Last leader: I hail you by your new name, (insert the leader-to-be's new name here). Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives

Herbs

Borage leaves: These are chewed and eaten. They increase nursing queens' supply of milk, and also brings down a fever.

Burdock root: These are chewed into a pulp which can be applied to rat bites. It can also cure infections.

Catmint (a.k.a. catnip): Usually found growing in Twoleg gardens. It is the best remedy for greencough.

Chervil: The juice of the leaves can be used for infected wounds, and chewing the roots helps with bellyaches.

Cobweb: Used to wrap around an injury to soak up the blood, keep the wound clean, and stops bleeding.

Coltsfoot: The leaves are chewed into a pulp, which is eaten to help shortness of breath.

Comfrey: The fat black roots of this plant can be chewed into a poultice to mend broken bones and soothe wounds.

Dock: This plant is similar to sorrel. The leaf can be chewed up and applied to soothe scratches.

Dried Oak leaf: Stops infection.

Feverfew: The leaves can be eaten to cool down body temperature, particularly for cats with chills or fevers.

Goldenrod: This plant is usually chewed up and put in a poultice that is terrific for healing wounds.

Honey: Very difficult to collect without getting stung. Great for soothing infections or sore throats of cats.

Horsetail: The leaves can be used to treat infected wounds, and is usually chewed up and applied as a poultice.

Juniper berries: The berries soothe bellyaches and help cats that have trouble breathing.

Lavender: This plant cures fever.

Marigold: The petals or leaves can be chewed up into a pulp and applied as a poultice to wounds to stop infection.

Mouse bile: Put this on a piece of moss and apply to a tick. Wash your paws really well in running water afterward.

Poppy seed: These are fed to cats to help them sleep and to soothe cats suffering from shock and distress. Usage on nursing queens is not recommended.

Stinging nettles: The spiny green seeds can be given to a cat who's swallowed poison, and the leaves can be applied to a wound to bring down swelling.

Snakeroot: Used to counter poison

Tansy: Used to cure coughs, but must be eaten in small doses.

Thyme: This plant can be eaten to calm anxiety and frayed nerves.

Watermint: Usually chewed into a pulp then fed to a cat with a bellyache.

Wild garlic: Rolling in a patch of this can help prevent infection, especially for dangerous wounds like rat bites.

Yarrow: The leaves of this plant can be made into a poultice and applied to wounds or scratches, or fed to a cat to expel poisons.

**Warning:**

Nightshade: This has no medicinal value; it is very poisonous.

Holly Berries: This has medicinal value; they are poisonous like deathberries.

Deathberries: Red berries that can be fatally poisonous to kits and elders. These are NOT medicine. Avoid these.


End file.
